


Don't Die a Virgin

by HeadlessRainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Gore, Murder, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Stabbing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessRainbow/pseuds/HeadlessRainbow
Summary: DANGANRONPA TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC SPOILERSMy re-imagining of the first murder in the game by adding some nice rape and necrophilia to the equation. I'm totally sure it happened this way.Leon gets a note from Sayaka asking him to come to her room. He thinks he's about to get some from the pop star, but in fact she's planning on murdering him. She wants to kill him because they've been told the only way they'll be set free is to kill another student, but when it goes bad for her, he decides to escape himself. And while he's at it, why not make use of the bitch that cock-teased him over here to try to kill him? He is absolutely sure he will never regret this decision.





	Don't Die a Virgin

[](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Leon_Kuwata)

Leon couldn’t believe his luck when he found the note slipped under his door from Sayaka.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about, just us two,” the note read. “In five minutes, come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don’t get the wrong room, okay?”

On second thought, he could totally believe it. After all, he always knew he had an undeniable star quality about him. The ultimate pop sensation would definitely notice it. Japanese pop idols like her had a reputation for purity, which meant she was pent up, so it made sense that she’d jump at the chance to bang someone that was clearly worth soiling her dignity for.

Either way, that note had ‘come fuck me’ written all over it, of that he was certain. It wasn’t like he had a huge ego that would inflate the chance he had with one of the most sought-after pussies in Japan. And if he managed to bang a baby into her, she’d have to marry him to uphold her honor, and he’d be primed to launch his own music career. 

The huge boner in his pants must have been depriving his brain of its share of blood, because it took a bit longer than he’d like to find her room. Once there, he knocked loudly on the door with a grin on his face.

“W-who is it?” asked Sayaka from within. 

She sounded nervous, and he was more convinced than ever of her intentions. His first time was going to be with a pop star. So awesome.

“Leon,” he tried to sound sexy, and thought he did a better job than he did. “I got your note, sweet cheeks. Ready for some fun?”

“F-fun?!” Sayaka sounded startled as if she didn’t expect that response, but then her voice changed as if she too was trying to be sexier. “Oh my, Leon. You found me out. C-come on in and we’ll have… f-fun. The door is unlocked.”

“Yes!” Leon said to himself as he grinned wider and opened the door.

Sayaka didn’t greet him at the door as he expected. In fact, he didn’t see her at all, but he couldn’t see the bed from the door so maybe she was sitting on it and waiting for him. He heard her breathing heavily around the corner where the room’s bathroom door was. He closed the door behind him and stepped around the corner.

When he did, he found out Sayaka more interested in penetrating than being penetrated. With a kitchen knife, lunging with a look on her face like a rabid animal. He shrieked at the sudden mood change, almost falling over backwards as he avoided the stab and slammed into the small table behind him.

While they’d been told by their captors that they had to kill a classmate in order to be set free, he hadn’t expected her to attack him here. Primarily because there was also the requirement of getting away with it, so he didn’t exactly expect someone to attack him in their own room.

Feeling something rattle on the table behind him, her grabbed for it, moving it around to block Sayaka as she rushed him, swinging the knife downward at his face. As luck would have it, the object he grabbed was a sword. Granted, it was some kind of ornate display sword with cheap gold coating, so was unlikely to be sharp, but it’d sure have better reach than the little kitchen knife she had.

“I’m sorry I have to get out of here!” Sayaka shrieked with tears streaming down her face as she flailed the knife. 

[](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Sayaka_Maizono)

She wasn’t very good with a knife, but he wasn’t exactly a swordsman either. He could swing hard due to his baseball skills, but actually hitting a crazed girl that was used to bouncing around on a stage was another thing entirely. They ended up trashing most of the room before he finally managed to land a blow on her wrist. She cried out, but he could still hear the crack of her wrist bone as she dropped the knife.

As her weapon clattered to the floor, he charged her, jabbing her in the gut with his own weapon to knock the wind out of her. The dull ornate sword didn’t break the flesh, but it sent her back against the wall next to the bathroom door.

“No, wait!” Sayaka cried even as she tried to lean down to get the knife.

“Fucking cunt!” Leon growled, kicking the knife out of her reach. 

Furious at the scheming bitch that had tricked him, he punched her in the gut again to knock her back against the wall. Finding the sensation of his fist against flesh more personal, he dropped the sword, letting it clatter to the floor behind him as he kept her pinned there. He pinned her by the shoulders, and kneed her in the crotch as hard as he could, landing it squarely against what she’d promised and denied him.

“Little cock tease!” Leon growled. “You get me here with the promise of pussy and then try to kill me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Please I’m sorry!” Sayaka could only sob for mercy, but her begging was quickly cut off by another knee to the thighs.

Sayaka raised her good hand to try to push him away, so he grabbed her by the broken wrist, bending it back. He twisted it around, turning her to face the wall. She shrieked as he bent the wrist back and pinned her with the arm behind her back.

“I’m taking what you promised me, slut!” Leon panted, his shaft throbbing anew in his pants. “Spread your legs.”

“Please no,” Sayaka begged. “I’m not… I mean I’ve never...”

“A thot like you is a virgin?” scoffed Leon. He couldn’t believe she offered her pussy to get him here when she didn’t even know how to use it. “Well then you can lose it like this or lose it as a corpse, your choice.”

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Sayaka choked on her sobs. “I’ll do it, please just don’t kill me.”

“Then spread your fucking legs,” demanded Leon. “Get those panties down and unzip me.”

Leon bent her wrist further with one hand as the other grasped around her neck, squeezing in warning. He had to admit it felt amazing to dominate an unwilling girl like this, even more so when that girl was the most famous pop star in Japan. Maybe he’d enjoy her this way even more. 

He panted as her good hand pulled her skirt up and tugged down the front of her panties. He felt her tremble as she tugged up the back of her skirt, and he felt her bare behind against the front of his pants. She reached between her legs, looking sick in the face as she fumbled at the front of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. He let her be as clumsy as she needed to be, enjoying the anticipation.

“Now pull my cock out,” Leon panted as the pressure was released, bulging underwear exposed. “And put my tip to your pussy.”

“A-are you gonna cum inside?” Sayaka asked with a trembling voice. “Because I think it’s a bad time to do that.”

“Pull my fucking cock out,” Leon said louder as he twisted her broken wrist. “Then put it to your cunt and tell me to knock you up because you know it’s what you deserve. Do it now!”

Sayaka cried out, more tears streaming down her face as her wrist was twisted. She fumbled with her free hand again, awkwardly pulling the front if his pants and underwear down. The girl gagged in disgust as his throbbing member touched her hand, but all the same pulled her legs further apart and held the tip against her entrance. He shivered at the warmth he felt there from the barest touch.

“Say it!” he warned, twisting her wrist further.

“Impregnate me!” Sayaka cried out. “Make me yours, just please stop hurting me!”

“Better,” grinned Leon, releasing the pressure on her wrist. “Now every word out of your mouth better be telling me you want more from here on out. If it isn’t, my plan will change from making you my personal baby maker to escaping the school with your murder, got it?”

Sayaka nodded, cringing as he licked the tears from one side of her face. Her whole body trembled against him as she held his shaft firmly against her, straining to make herself keep it there as he pushed forward against her.

The virgin hole didn’t give easily. An unwilling hole was barely moist, the tight labia giving only slightly to the pressure at first. He moaned at the feel of the lips slowly spreading over his tip, the promise of untainted heat just beyond when he could get through. The sound of her squeal as he finally broke through was music to his ears.

Nothing could beat the feeling around his dick as he pushed within her. The heat slid up his shaft, gripping like an oven of wet velvet. He felt her virgin blood drool down his shaft as he snapped her purity and invaded deeper. The unaroused vagina was shallow, and she cried out again as he bottomed out, the tip impacting her cervix at the same time his belly slapped firmly against her behind.

“Does it feel good, slut?” Leon panted as he rolled his eyes back. 

Sayaka nodded, afraid to answer otherwise, but the agony etched on her face said differently as she choked on a sob. The power trip at seeing such a soft beautiful girl feel pain for his pleasure was intense, so he held nothing back. He gave her no time to adjust, instead pulling almost all the way out before slamming back forward.

It was a good thing the rooms were sound-proof, because her screams as he jackhammered her from behind were delightful. He grabbed her hips, yanking them back in time as he raped her, digging his fingers in and leaning forward to look at her face. Her eyes were wide with intense agony, like she’d never felt such pain in her life. Tears poured down her face, so lost in trauma that she didn’t even blink as he ran his tongue over her open eye to taste more of her tears. It was beyond beautiful.

“H-hurts… so bad...” choked Sayaka, unable to pretend otherwise. The more it hurt, the more she tensed up around him, and the more it hurt. The penetration hadn’t done much to help with her arousal, the chaffing of her insides only serving to use up the little moisture she had inside. Still, her insides convulsed around him, rippling up and down his shaft, milking him all the more in her instinctive efforts to expel him.

“That’s it, suffer bitch,” groaned Leon, his body shivering as he felt the pressure build in his loins, nearly ready to blast a fertile load into the pop star. “Just like you deserve.”

“Y-yes,” Sayaka sobbed, sounding surprisingly sincere. “Like I deserve...”

Having her break and admit the justice of it all was too much. He went over the edge, shooting harder than he ever had. He pushed against her bruised cervix, pushing his tip through finally and spray-painting the inside of her womb with his fertile seed. Her pussy betrayed her by sucking up the sweet sperm eagerly, heedless to her own desire as he fueled it with a fresh load of rape baby.

“Your womb is mine,” groaned Leon. “And that means YOU are mine, got it SLUT?!”

“No!” Sayaka shrieked, suddenly having a change of heart. “No, you fucking pervert!”

Leon wasn’t at his best during afterglow, and Sayaka managed to wriggle her way out from between him in the wall. Turning herself over, she lodged a knee right between his legs. He shrieked not unlike her as she crunched his balls, doubling over in pain that matched his previous pleasure.

Sayaka wasted no time pushing him away. She tried to rush to the room door at first, but he managed to get between her and that, scooping her knife off the floor in the process and brandishing it at her. She shrieked, heading back into the room and rushing into the bathroom instead, slamming the door behind her.

“Bitch!” Leon growled, tugging at the bathroom door but finding it locked. “You better not wash your cunt out you fucking whore!”

“Just leave me alone!” Sayaka yelled out at him, sobbing as she leaned against the door from inside.

Oh, that was it. If this insufferable bitch was going to be a drama queen about a little rape, he’d let her off the hook for being his permanent sex doll. Instead, he’d kill her and get to leave the school. The chance of anyone realizing he did it was slim since only she knew he’d come here tonight, so why not?

Of course, the locked bathroom door in the girl’s room gave him an issue, so he rushed back out of her room and back to his. Watching carefully to make sure no one else was in the halls to see him, he pulled his pants up and headed to his own room to grab the toolkit that all the boys had been given. Breaking out the screwdriver and hammer, he headed back to Sayaka’s room.

The dumb slut hadn’t been smart enough to rush out and lock the room door when he left, so she was still locked in the bathroom. He fumbled with the doorknob as he unscrewed it so that he could get inside.

“No please just leave me alone!” Sayaka sobbed from inside when she heard the doorknob rattle.

“I’m coming in there whore!” Leon called in as the doorknob came loose.

He yanked the doorknob up and down, the door coming open a bit. He grabbed the knife from the floor next to him, then backed up and kicked the door open.

Sayaka shrieked and backed away from the door, but he wasted no time rushing her. He forced her to turn again, bending her over and smashing her face into the bathroom sink. As she cried out, he pulled the knife around and held it against her neck, letting her feel the sharpness of the blade she’d tried to kill him with.

“No please, I’m sorry!” Sayaka sobbed. “I’ll be your slut, I’ll be anything, just don’t kill me!”

“You’ll be anything?” Leon scoffed. “You’re about to be my corpse toy, so panties down!”

“Please,” Sayaka repeated, but fumbled her good hand to pull her panties back down. “I really am sorry I… did that. I was just really scared okay? I can tell everyone else I fell and hurt my wrist, no one has to know.”

“They won’t know I was involved,” said Leon. “But they’ll know you were as soon as they find your well-fucked corpse tomorrow morning!”

Leon grabbed her panties from behind, yanking them hard and tearing them from her body. He stuffed them into the soon-to-be murder victim’s mouth, making her gag at the taste of his cum that had drooled from her pussy and drenched the crotch. All she could do now was cry and look pitiful, but that only made it all the more intense as he looked at her terrified expression in the mirror in front of them.

He pushed into her pussy again, but it was only to give his dick another coating of lubrication. His real target was the hole above. After giving several long slow thrusts, he pulled back and pressed his tip to her asshole instead. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing and she shook her head pleadingly.

“I thought you said you’d be anything,” chuckled Leon. “Well, be my ass slut, just don’t think this will keep me from killing your whore ass after.”

The terror shivering through her body was intense, but not nearly as intense as the grip as he forced his erection into her tight little hole. Her whole body tensed as he took her virginity for a second time that night, the inner convulsions intense as her body resisted the entry into its exit-only port.

Sayaka cried out, eyes wide when even more intense pain as he rammed her balls deep. He hammered against her behind, shoving her face against the mirror as she did with the hand holding the knife. The other reached beneath her shirt, pushing her bra up out of the way and grasping at her breast, twisting as hard as he could. 

His body surged with fury and lust. He didn’t just want Sayaka do die; he wanted her to die a horrible agonizing death, having plenty of time to ponder the myriad chances she had to prevent it. He wanted her to despair.

“When I’m done with you and out of here,” he yanked her hair with her teeth. “I’m going to hunt down every last one of that little pop group of yours. Hear that, bitch? Because of you, I’ll make sure every one of them suffers the same humiliating death that you earned!”

Sayaka shook her head frantically, seeming to take his threat seriously. She reached her good hand to almost pull the panty-gag out of her mouth, but he pulled the knife to her throat again and she didn’t dare. It seemed she still held out hope he might spare her life if she cooperated, but there was no way. He wanted nothing more than to see his idol die with his cock inside her.

He twisted her other breast as he held the knife against her neck still, digging his fingers in and making sure to bruise her flesh. The girl went limp, seeming to give up completely, but she couldn’t stop her asshole from continuing to clench at his shaft, tight ring still gliding smoothly over every bump and vein as new blood drooled down his balls. 

The arousal of seeing her give up like that was intense, to see her accepting that he would murder her and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. The power trip of breaking such a determined mind sent a new surge of desire through him, building in his groin again before he blew a second load into her body. He pumped his hips hard as he groaned, packing his second load of cum into her rear entry before slowly withdrawing again.

“That’s it, time to die,” he panted as he pulled her up from the mirror by her hair. 

She stood there limply as he yanked on her hair, staring at him with a pleading expression as his other hand gripped the knife. Her sad desperate eyes made it impossible for his cock to deflate even after deflowering two of the celebrity’s holes. 

The intensity he felt as he rammed the knife into her gut was like he’d never felt before. Her eyes shot open, gagging violently as her face creased in agony. He drew the blade back and shoved it again, feeling her soft flesh part like a raw steak at the impact as she staggered back. He let her move backwards with each thrust of his fist until she fell into the open shower, slumping against the wall and falling to a seating position.

Sayaka looked up at him, shocked that he actually went through with it, but there was nothing she could do now. He yanked the panties free from her mouth, but all she could do was gurgle as blood drooled down her face when she tried to speak. He sniffed the panties with a deep breath and then stuffed them into his pocket to keep as a souvenir.

He wasn’t done with her yet, but he had also gotten his shirt bloody. He grumbled at the realization, shucking it off and letting his pants drop fully. As he watched the dying girl stare at him in abject horror, he let all his clothing drop to the floor.

Her body convulsed as blood oozed down her gut, soaking her skirt, shaking her head as he approached her again, unable to believe he still wanted to use her even as she died. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked sitting in the splatter of her own blood as more bubbled out.

“Look at it this way,” Leon panted. “At least you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant now.”

He stepped into the shower, feeling the warm blood trickle around his toes as he stepped up to her face. His shaft flopped against her nose, the positioning perfect as he forced her mouth open and pushed it into the bloody hole. Her life juice rolled down his balls as he forced his way into her throat, savoring the convulsions of her gagging around him.

“All that fame,” Leon groaned. “And what you’ll be remembered for most is getting stabbed to death in a shower. Good job, stupid cunt.”

Slamming her head against the wall, he violently fucked her throat as she gagged on him. It was only a matter now of if she’d bleed out before she choked to death on his cock, and he didn’t care which. As long as he got to feel her death throes through his dick, he’d be satisfied. 

For a moment he just enjoyed, staring down at her frightened eyes as he pounded her throat. He reached one hand down to feel along her neck, moaning at the feel of his girth inside of her with each long stroke. He took his time, not wanting to cream in her again until she was a corpse.

Her throat spasms as her life left her were every bit as intense as he hoped. He sped his thrust, ramming into the convulsions of fleshy bliss as her face slackened into one last stare of intense horror. The last sensation she felt was the stab of the cock that would defile her corpse pushing down into her throat. 

Sliding a hand down the front of her shirt, he grasped at her breast, squeezing it again as he confirmed that her heard had stopped. He finally let himself go into her limp neck, packing another load into the last of her rape ports. He’d never felt so much bliss as he pulled back again, letting her dead head thump against the tile wall behind her.

He picked up the knife from the floor, shoving it into her gut one more time to leave it there for whatever lucky student discovered her like this. He’d leave the door unlocked when he left, since it wasn’t much use killing someone to get set free if no one found the body.

Leaving her there to rot overnight, he went about cleaning up what he needed to. He used the lint roller he found in her room to make sure none of his hair remained on the floor, since it was sort of a distinctive color, and disposed of his bloody shirt in the school’s trash incinerator. Hours later, he felt safe that the deed had been done and he’d be released when no one could figure out it was him.

But as he looked at her one more time, lying there so very still, that look of abject terror still on her face, he felt his loins boil again. One more time, he shucked his clothes off, folding them neatly on the sink this time so as to not get his fresh shirt bloody, and knelt there between her legs where she lay.

He stroked over her face, which felt cool to the touch now, the warmth of life having left her. He pushed her legs slightly further apart, her joints feeling stiffer than before. Sayaka was no longer Sayaka. She was just a still lifeless object, but that object still had a slickened pussy. He grinned deviously one more time as he lifted her skirt.

Sayaka’s corpse cunt looked moist still, oozing with his semen, but was definitely drying out. He slid a hand up her belly, her flesh slightly less pliable and cool to the touch. It felt so unnatural and wrong to handle a corpse like this as he slid his fingers curiously around her labia, still gaping slightly from her use, and down around her equally sagging anus. 

He had really murdered the ultimate pop sensation, and now he was playing with her cold dead pussy. The perversion of it all made him rock hard once again, and he knew he had to have one more go at her. The body lay silent as he pushed his tip to her entry again, no more squeals of distress or heavy breathing from his victim. He could hear her sticky inner flesh pried apart as he pushed into her cunt, shivering at the lack of heat within.

As he plowed the deserving bitch’s corpse eagerly, he looked into her wide eyes. Her expression was glazed, that last look of abject horror at her own end frozen on it forever. He ran his tongue over her, lapping off the last drying remains of his cum and her tears. He felt his tongue over her open eyes, pushing them around in the socket playfully.

Even without the inner convulsions that she had while alive and unwilling, the cadaver’s cunt was incredible. Just knowing that this was a corpse that he himself created made the act so delightfully obscene. 

Knowing he didn’t have a lot of time left in the night, he pulled free soon, pushing into her rear fleshhole instead. It was much looser than before, but still a nice tight grip around his invading member. It was dryer though, and he’d probably end up chafing himself if he rammed her there too long without lube.

Then Leon grinned widely, knowing exactly what hole he wanted to fuck. He yanked the knife from her gut as he pulled his dick free again, pulling himself up her body to press his tip against one of the many stab wounds. He groaned as he pushed inside, feeling her dead guts squish around his dick, coagulating blood oozing out around the penetration as he forced his way inside.

He couldn’t last long like that, cock already primed by her other corpse holes, and soon blew one last wad of sperm directly into her gut. He groaned as he packed it in good one last time, then slowly pulled free. Ramming the knife into her stomach one more time to leave it there, he pushed her skirt down and stood once again.

“Phew, I’ll need to get a shower before I head to breakfast tomorrow morning,” Leon chuckled at himself. “Got this bitch’s blood all over...”

“I’ll say!” a voice blurted out behind him. “Can’t say your bum looks half-bad splashed in blood though!”

Leon spun around to see Monokuma, the psychotic teddy bear robot thing that had kept them captive at the school. He shrieked and covered his junk.

“How long have you been there?” Leon asked.

“Oh, stop it,” Monokuma rolled his eyes. “Does it matter? I mean I’ve been watching you through the security cameras this whole time. Great show by the way! I creamed like… eight times.”

Leon stared. 

“Look, I’m doing you a favor!” Monokuma claimed. “I’m about to make the morning announcement, so you better grab your clothes and get to your room to wash up!”

“Right,” Leon grumbled, moving to pick up his clothes and walking around the bear. “Guess you can have a go at her if you want.” He paused then and turned around. “Uh, when I leave the school… can I take her body with me?”

“Sure!” Monokuma nodded. “If no one realizes you did it, I’ll let ya take her! Bang her through every stage of decay if you want! But somehow, I don’t think you will. Pu-hu-hu...”

“What, you think I don’t have the balls?” Leon smirked.

“Oh, it’s not that,” Monokuma smirked. “I think by the end of this, you’ll have SO many balls.”

“What?” Leon tilted his head, then shrugged as he walked out.

Monokuma turned to look at Sayaka, giggling psychotically. “I’ll wait until after the trial to have a go at you, my dear, I want you nice and chilly. Besides, that way Leon and maybe one other can… join our fun times.”


End file.
